


唯独你是不可取替 番外1

by innocentdevil



Category: sesshoumaru×Inuyasha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentdevil/pseuds/innocentdevil





	唯独你是不可取替 番外1

“叩叩叩”，门外的人象征性地敲敲门，没等里面的回应便扭动门把走进去。

杀生丸未抬头，目光依然锁在文件上。

“给你的‘出息费'签名。”一叠资料纸截断他的目光。

杀生丸嘴角极浅地勾起，知对方这是在闹脾气，把资料接了过来，翻看重点部分，签下名。

“好了。”

“……你就没有什么要说的吗！？”

杀生丸放下笔，往后靠着椅背，双腿交叠，一双狭长的锐眼透过流金边框的眼镜看向开始闹腾的人。

对方梗着脖子忿忿地瞪他。

杀生丸微叹:罢了，自家白菜再不浇点水，就要萎了。

“给我拿杯咖啡。”

“……”不动。

“犬夜叉。”

犬夜叉身上套着量身定做的西服三件套，走起路来自己感觉特别扭的，想到罪魁祸首还这般使唤自己，极度不爽地朝临时老板嗖嗖几个眼刀。

拿起杀生丸桌上的水杯，刚要朝外边走，脚步一拐，笑眯眯地走到饮水机旁，弯下腰，用力摁下红键。

这幼稚举动引得杀生丸无声失笑。

目光逐渐下移，挺翘的臀，细长直的双腿，笑意逐渐变味，如不知其底的深潭，危险且诱惑，杀生丸深知衣料下的无限风光。

“关上门。”

犬夜叉乖乖去关门后才回过神来瞪了杀生丸一眼，这人是个事精，自己就是好心来拯救这个坏蛋的，才不会承认自己是被突然的威严震慑住的呢。

“喏，为你特制的纯天然无色无味咖啡。”

杀生丸接过，装模作样地轻嗅，又抿了一口，抬头看他:“这么独特的咖啡我哪舍得独食，送给你吧，喝完点评点评。”

“……”犬夜叉总搬起石头砸自己的脚。

犬夜叉心中燃起一簇簇怒火，瞪着杀生丸，脚步噔噔地走近他，伸出手去拿回杯子，哪知指尖还触碰到温热份杯身，手腕就被人用力一拽，一瞬天旋地转，自己就坐在了杀生丸腿上。

“喂！你又发什么疯？”犬夜叉扭着身子想挣脱手腕上的桎梏。

突然间停了下来，难以置信地回头瞪着身后的杀生丸。

后者挑了挑眉，微微抬起身向上顶了下。

犬夜叉只感觉被碰到的地方像是被人打了麻醉针，跟火箭升天似地爬过每一条血管，腿一瞬有点软，坐了回去。

“!”犬夜叉面红耳热，跟个热水壶似的，就差出气口那尖细的声音。

“你这个衣冠禽兽！快放开我！”犬夜叉压低声音，紧张地瞄了眼百叶窗。

杀生丸顺着犬夜叉的视线看过去，秘书处的几个秘书正忙着敲打键盘，只要一抬头就能看到他俩怪异的姿势。

他伸手拿起遥控器递给怀里的人:“又不是第一次，怕什么？”

犬夜叉的耳朵红似滴血，不接那遥控器，伸出食指愤愤摁下红键。

他们的确不是第一次在类似场合暗度陈仓，两家是邻居，时常聚餐，有时在杀生丸家，有时在犬夜叉家，厕所、阳台、私卧，甚至家后边的小树林都曾是他们的战场。

而两家家长们至今都以为这两孩子是相爱相杀的好兄弟。

“不一样，现在你惹我了。”犬夜叉想起昨晚的聚餐，又是一阵怒火，用力去掰那只大手。

“是叔叔安排的。”杀生丸腾出一只手来掐揉那浑圆的软肉。

犬夜叉一时没把住嘴，轻喘一声，反应过来后咬住下唇，过会，气愤道:“那还不是你，一毕业就继任你爸公司，还做得这么好，害我这么一个根正苗红的大三学生天天被念叨，我就快要改名‘没出息'了。”

“有什么关系，不是能出‘水'吗？”

犬夜叉满脸羞红，用力拍开屁股下那只咸猪手，“满嘴骚话！”

搁三年前，犬夜叉决计想不到杀生丸除了高冷还有这一面，当然，这其中有他自己作死的“功劳”。在犬夜叉十八岁的升学宴上，杀生丸在一众宾客中看起来依旧高不可攀，半夜就翻阳台摸进他的卧室，开始了不要脸的闷骚狼变之路。

“没你骚。”杀生丸亲了亲那通红的小耳垂。

他看了眼桌上的时钟，已是下午一点，离会议开始还有两小时，还算够用。

“其实，你想打游戏还有别的方法，不一定要你爸同意。”杀生丸对炸毛的猫放出诱饵道。

“什么方法？”犬夜叉扭过头来看他。

上钩。

杀生丸勾勾唇，放开犬夜叉的手腕，把人转了半圈，面对面坐在自己腿上。

“他让你来我这实习，表现如何谁说了算？”

犬夜叉转了转眼珠子，狐疑地打量杀生丸，几秒后咬牙切齿道:“所以你是故意跟我爸说让我来实习的？”

杀生丸手就一直没闲着，附在犬夜叉那渐渐抬头之处揉搓，可面上还是一副清冷禁欲模样，只有声嗓细微地出卖了他的情绪，微哑道:“嗯，在我这实习至少比你爸那好。”

犬夜叉不爽道:“或许我爸压根没想让我实习呢！就是你这嘴巴坏事……”伸手就想去掐他的嘴。

白净细长的手指，指甲被修剪得圆润润的，特能讨杀生丸喜欢，张嘴轻咬住两指，舌尖湿滑。

激起犬夜叉一阵鸡皮，飞速抽回手，嫌弃地擦在对方衬衣上。

“在我这，你可以玩游戏，去比赛有我打掩护，有什么不好？”杀生丸步步诱之。

的确，在家打游戏还要应对老妈是不是来查房，吃饭还得回答老爹上及天文下到地理的一堆问题，还真不如在杀生丸这痛快。

杀生丸见他开始动摇，更是肆无忌惮，三五下把人腰带拉链都给解开。

解决了心头大事，犬夜叉也来了兴致，主动拆杀生丸领带，眼里一溜调皮劲:“此等大恩，小弟实在难以报答。”

话音刚落，后脑勺便被一只大掌托住，两唇相抵，厮杀几个来回，杀生丸气息略微不稳轻咬犬夜叉的下唇，道:“以身相许。”

又是一阵铺天盖地的吻，带着搅动山河的气势，两方唇舌“兵刃相接”，你来我往互不相让。

犬夜叉充分发挥宅男体质，没一会便嘴麻了，唔唔地推开杀生丸，脑袋抵在人家肩上轻喘。

“有ky么？”

犬夜叉配合着杀生丸褪下西装裤，声音里的情欲都快溢了出来，平日的清朗声线都变成了一股软糯劲。

“没有。”

犬夜叉坐直了身子，双手撑在杀生丸肩上，这个姿势他比杀生丸要高上几厘米，满脸写着“我才不信你这个老奸巨猾的流氓”。

杀生丸看向那红润微肿的双唇，泛着一层薄薄水光，下唇破了些皮，衬上犬夜叉微红的一双清亮大眼睛，清纯又诱惑。

抬手摩挲那处红润，骨节分明的手指，慢慢进入那温暖的口腔，一根、两根、三根，杀生丸眸色愈发地暗:“这样。”

犬夜叉白了他一眼，暗骂老流氓，却也乖乖地舔舐口腔内的每一根手指，湿嫩的舌头一寸一寸滑过带着薄茧的修长手指，上下来回滑动。

每一次深入，犬夜叉都忍不住瞪杀生丸，奶凶奶凶的，非但无丝毫震慑力，还特别勾人。

杀生丸只觉支起的帐篷都快爆炸了，眼眸幽暗，欲望如同深渊，身上每一处细胞都在叫嚣着呼他跳入。

唾液将三指浸得湿漉漉滑润润的，杀生丸突然把手指抽出，犬夜叉没反应过来，舌尖还追逐着指尖，透过微张的嘴，还能窥探其中润泽粉红的舌头。

杀生丸没有褪下犬夜叉身上的三角裤，而是把它挤到一边，满是唾液的手指一点一点进入那温暖的后穴，引得怀里人一阵颤抖，身后那处也因此收缩变得难以进入。

“啪！”杀生丸左手一个巴掌拍在那弹性十足的翘臀上，不痛，却也留了红印，被拍打的臀间一颤一颤的，反而方便了手指的深入。

犬夜叉特委屈，还不是因为杀生丸没提前准备ky，要是有ky用得着屁股多受罪嘛。

三指在后穴扩张，带薄茧的指尖寻到熟悉的凸点嫩肉，轻轻一按，怀里人惊叫一声酥软了半边身子。

“想不想要？”杀生丸恶趣味地问道，指尖故意避开小凸点，绕着它周围转圈圈。

犬夜叉跟看傻子似地看着他，谁会在这个时候说不要？金眸溜溜地转，嘴角噙着笑，凑到杀生丸耳边，伸手去解放还被困在小帐篷里的大恶龙，伸手握住上下搓动，呼出的热气扑在杀生丸耳垂:“不要白不要。”

仿佛一切都加速起来，杀生丸猛地抱起犬夜叉，大手将办公桌上的所有东西扫落，倾身压下去，粗暴地一把扯开犬夜叉身上的白衬衫，扣子蹦开掉落在不同角落。

大掌抚摸着白皙的胸膛，身下的大恶龙缓缓挤进那温暖销魂的甬道。

“放轻松。”杀生丸卡在半路，额头浮出一层汗。

犬夜叉也很难受:“还不是因为你太大了……还没有ky……”

杀生丸乐了，权当是对自己的赞美，俯下身含住那嘟嘟囔囔的嘴，“乖乖，腿再张大些。”

“……肉麻。”犬夜叉凑上去索吻，一一依了他的要求。

大恶龙终于得愿以偿全根没入那温柔窝时，两人都不约而同的喘了一声。

金眸对金眸，盯着对方看了半秒，欲望盛满彼此，顷刻间铺天盖地密密麻麻地吻落下，下身交合之处随着杀生丸猛烈的动作带出点滴液体，犬夜叉“出水”了。

办公桌像是为了今天的苟合量身设计的，不高不低刚刚好，方便了杀生丸，他一手掌在犬夜叉小蛮腰的一侧，另一只在两颗已然挺立的小茱萸上来回抚慰。

“嗯……太、太快了……我背疼……”犬夜叉双腿在空中乱颤，背抵的是实木桌，虽然打滑过，但到底还是疼。

杀生丸的汗水顺着下颌滴在犬夜叉雪白的胸膛上，又是深深一记挺弄，留恋一会才欲抽出去找东西给他垫在身后。

哪知犬夜叉飞速地抬腿夹紧他的腰，穴中软肉也紧紧吮吸着大恶龙，根本没有放他走的打算。

“不许走……我痒……”犬夜叉难耐地扭了扭。

杀生丸那忍得了他这副勾人模样，呼吸都发紧进来，靠着非人自制力先体谅他身子:“我去拿东西给你垫，不要磨破皮了。”

“……”

见他似乎有些动摇，杀生丸慢慢抽出身来，还没抽出一半，犬夜叉便双手双脚的缠住他。

“嗯？”

杀生丸哭笑不得，干脆直起身把人抱起来，忍不住在他的侧脸上落下几个响吻，毕竟鲜少看见犬夜叉这么粘人。

两人下身还连着，犬夜叉清晰地感受到大恶龙的跳动，像心脏似的，脑子里的胡思乱想愈发挑动后穴的情欲，他虚环杀生丸的脖子，又娇又媚:“大哥哥……我自己动好不好。”

椅子随着犬夜叉的摆动吱吱作响，好在杀生丸的座椅非常结实，以他俩的激烈程度，怕是能把普通办公椅弄坏三四个。

“呃……啊……呜太深了……”犬夜叉之前都是扶着杀生丸的肩膀，手有些酸了才一不注意整个身子坐了下去，将大恶龙全然吞入。

才十多分钟犬夜叉就已经手酸腿软，这一深入，更是不想动了，双手滑下扒在杀生丸的手臂上，情欲的红潮爬满了两颊:“……你来动。”

杀生丸揉捏着一边浑圆，软软的肉肉的，手感非常好，他挑眉道:“你让我动我就动，岂不是很没面子。”

“……死要面子……活受罪……”犬夜叉恼道。

杀生丸故意上下打量他，一副“你比较受罪”的表情。

后穴在被填满的情况下，得不到抚慰，空虚感越来越大，就像被蚊子叮了不得挠似地。

偏偏杀生丸还吮咬起胸前的茱萸来，胸前的快感此起彼伏，身后的空虚瞬间被放大，折磨得犬夜叉难耐不已。

两厢情悦的人，在床笫之间还要什么羞耻，犬夜叉扭动着腰，呻吟着求杀生丸来安慰:“嗯……杀生丸……”

“叫哥哥。”杀生丸舔舐吮吸着犬夜叉颈侧，不觉之间，犬夜叉身上已被种上了颗颗草莓，而有些颜色淡淡的地方是上次做爱留下的。

“呜……哥哥……动一动……”

“……好……要快的还是慢的？”

“快的……不，慢的……要快的……”

杀生丸轻笑:“不许反悔。”

话音未落，一双大掌紧紧锁住细腰，快速地抬起放下，肉体相撞“啪啪啪”，期间仔细辨听还有黏腻的交融声滋啵作响。

“啊啊……太快了……慢……”犬夜叉仰起头，微微摇头，嘴里说承受不住的话，脚趾头蜷缩，后穴却也死死咬着大恶龙，每一处抽出，软肉外翻，紧紧贴着大恶龙，像是无数张嘴想把它吸回去。

杀生丸喘着气，声音深沉沙哑:“说快就是快，不能出尔反尔。”

“嗯啊……呜……坏……啊！”大恶龙以碾压之势，蹂躏着小凸点，激得犬夜叉失声尖叫。

“隔墙有耳。”其实办公室隔音效果极好，但欺负人就要欺负到底，杀生丸吻上润泽的双唇，勾着对方的舌头一顿吮吸，反复回味犬夜叉口中的呻吟。

也许是因为行巫云楚雨之事时，还得注意不叫门外人听见，今天的犬夜叉格外的敏感，以观音坐莲的姿势就被杀生丸操射了一次。

“啊……嗯……”犬夜叉双手撑在办公桌上，身子一颤一颤，撅着臀承受杀生丸的凶狠冲刺。

雪白的臀肉在撞击下粉红粉红的，跟染了一层胭脂似的，看得杀生丸眼睛发红，有些惋惜犬夜叉看不见自己这副模样有多美。

杀生丸抓着犬夜叉的一只手，引着他摸两人交合之处:“宝贝，舒服吗？”

犬夜叉指尖感受着杀生丸是如何进入自己，凶猛威武，耳边是杀生丸情到深处的一声“宝贝”，强烈的欢愉感充斥着胸腔，而此时杀生丸的加速让犬夜叉口里的呻吟溃不成军。

“呜……啊……杀生丸……嗯……”太快乐了，一声声长吟中，犬夜叉爽得声音染上了哭腔，眼眶红红的，明显落过泪。

“明年去领证吧。”杀生丸扔下一枚炸弹。

犬夜叉愣愣地转头看他，眼角还悬着泪，像是慢反应的小兔子，杀生丸亲了亲他的眼角，复而说道:“我已经不能忍受每晚翻墙的傻事了，我要我们能光明正大地在一起。”

杀生丸退出来，把人抱上办公桌，不浪费片刻时间，闷哼一声又插了进去。

缓慢地抽插等待犬夜叉的回应，心情很怪异，兴奋又紧张，跟母亲经常看的八点档电视剧里的男主求婚似的。

“……嗯啊……我回去跟爸爸妈妈说说……”犬夜叉有些紧张，一直以来自己的表现都很直男，不知道老爹知道这事会不会打断自己的腿，尤其是自己还拐跑了他最欣赏的隔壁家小子。

杀生丸亲吻犬夜叉修长的手指，很是温柔，“我陪你。”

距离会议只剩不到半小时的时间，杀生丸卯足了劲胯间激烈的耸动，每一次都捣至最深，像是也要把两颗小球送进去，狂风暴雨似地在那穴中反复磨弄。

犬夜叉像是雨夜中刚抽芽的小树，歪歪扭扭地，哼哼唧唧着，这一秒觉得自己承受不住，下一秒又欲仙欲死地汲取雨水，脸上一条条泪痕都是欢愉的结果。

随着一声高昂的惊呼，犬夜叉呻吟的调子骤然拔高，肠肉猛然绞紧体内的大恶龙，嫩肉颤动……又被操射了。

杀生丸被这噬骨的快感席卷，全部的精神全聚集在被温暖包裹绞吸的小兄弟上，感受属于自己的东西一点一点将犬夜叉灌满，他沉沉地喘息，将怀里人抱紧。

犬夜叉有午休的习惯，做了一下午的体力活，又没能午睡，自然累极了，在杀生丸帮他简单处理时就已进入梦乡。

杀生丸坐在一旁看着他的睡脸，领证之事并非他临时起意，而是在犬夜叉的父亲让犬夜叉来自己这实习时就想好了，他原想等犬夜叉毕业再考虑结婚的事，但显然，犬夜叉的父亲已经打算开始插手犬夜叉的人生，在他执念加深之前，杀生丸必须出手把人抢过来。

杀生丸调高室内温度，拉开墙柜，从里面拿出一套新西装，一颗一颗地解开扣子。

“大哥哥，你在干什么？”

“哼，我再也不叫你哥哥了！妈妈，我不要跟他学习了！”

“杀生丸，让开。”

“杀生丸，你看，这里竟然有螃蟹！”

“杀生丸……”

“杀生丸……”

“杀生丸，我喜欢你。”

“哥哥……大哥哥……呜……”


End file.
